


Love me as an equal

by exosweave



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosweave/pseuds/exosweave
Summary: Chanyeol is scared his sister may be right. Has he been sleeping with a monster every night? His husband only visits him in hours of darkness. Always fleeing before dawn, even when Chanyeol begs for him to stay.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Love me as an equal

“What’s wrong, my love?” His breath brushes hot against Chanyeol’s skin. Voice sounding drained from energy. The pace he’s keeping up still steady, but not so ruthless as it was when he first entered him. 

He feels it himself too. He’s tense. Nervous.

His lover tries kissing some of that tension away. Warm lips pressing wet kisses right behind his ear. Sucking hickeys the way he knows Chanyeol loves so much. He adores it: to be claimed. To be marked.  
To have some evidence of their passionate nights together. Because it’s the only thing he ever gets to see: the things his husband leaves behind. In this case hickeys and a broken mess in the mirror that’s supposed to be him. 

He should be happily married. His husband makes love to him every night, after all. He knows he’s one of the lucky few when it comes to that. But they can’t help it. His husband’s skills being close to those of some actual sex god and Chanyeol… well, he just loves him too much to deny him anything.

Even if he never gets to see him. Only feel. Touch. Hear. Smell. Taste. And god, how he manages to drive him crazy with just all of that. The sweetness of it all. 

“Chanyeol.” 

Still, he can’t let go of it all. Of his thoughts. Of his fears. Of him. He can’t. “Stay,” his voice cracks, pleasure almost completely taking over. Tears are burning at the corners of his eyes already. He can’t hold back. “Please, stay tonight.”

He wants to run his hands over the softness of his back, but he manages to stop himself right in time. He knows he’s not allowed to. So instead, he drapes his arms around his lover’s neck. Pulling him closer. Chest pressed flush against his. If he could, he’d have him even closer. 

But there isn’t anything closer than this, as his lover finds his prostate like this. Slowing his thrusts to hit it again and again. Making Chanyeol yelp as he sees white in the darkness.  
His orgasm hits him sooner than he thought it would and it’s pure bliss. And he’s sure there’s nothing better in the world than this. Other than finally seeing the face of the person that makes him feel so loved and wanted every night. He who smells and tastes of strawberry and vanilla.

“Do you doubt my love for you?” There’s anger in his voice as he grunts, continuing his thrusts. Picking up the tempo again.

Chanyeol yelps at the feeling. Everything too sensitive to continue after his orgasm. Yet his body is giving in already. Doesn’t care his stomach is already painted white as he already feels the waves rippling through his abdomen again.

His lover doesn’t know mercy but he never cared for that. He always sooths his aching skin after, alternating between tender kisses and caring hands to chase the bruises away.

His lover has beautiful, slender hands. The long, slim fingers easily being his next favorite thing about him. Ever so loyal to the cupid’s bow of his plump lips. But there’s only so much his fingers can feel when he’s allowed to let them wander along his face. 

All he wants is to see. 

“Am I not giving you everything you want?” his lover pants as he continues to work for it. For both of their pleasure. He never leaves without Chanyeol moaning his name as he comes undone for a second or third time on the same night.

“You… You are,” he tried to answer him, voice high from delight, “You do. I-I-“ He isn’t able to speak coherent sentences anymore. Brain gone. All senses taken over by the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

He’s completely blissed out as his husband finally finishes in side him. Mind too fuzzy to even recall he ever doubted his love for him. His husband successfully fucked it all out of him. He’s already giving himself over to sweet slumber – eyelids growing heavier and heavier in mere seconds – when his husband asks him something.

_To just love him as an equal._

Chanyeol doesn’t hear it fall from his lips though. Glistening tears drying up at the corners of his eyes as he surrenders to sleep.

He finds himself awake in the middle of the night bathing in sweat. Heart beating ferociously inside his chest as he recalls the nightmare vividly. 

Fangs and hisses. A serpent in his bedsheets. Lying with him again and again every night, growing bigger and bigger as he saves up to swallow him whole. 

The steady breathing next to him has the chills running down his spine. He’s still here. Maybe tonight is the night he planned on doing it. 

He finds himself crawling back on the mattress, trying to get as far away from that embrace as possible. He immediately misses the comforting closeness. The brushes of toes against his.

He tries listening for something that would betray him. But he isn’t able to discover anything new. His husband isn’t even a snorer. He only lets out high pitched wails right before he falls asleep, but Chanyeol almost never hears them as he usually is the first to fall asleep and the last to wake up.

If anything he sounds closest to an adorable puppy than any other type of animal.

But deep down he knows his sister is right. He knows the darkness means something.

His knees are still weak from their intense session when he slowly, silently makes his way out of their marriage bed. His legs buckle, almost giving up underneath his own weight as he stumbles forward awkwardly. Like a small child just learning how to walk.

The first time he does something he isn’t allowed to do. 

He’s scared. Knowing his husband’s torn and anger isn’t something he wants. But his curiosity has the upper hand and combined with the fear his nightmare left behind, it’s enough to have him moving.  
It might be his only chance, now that he’s awake and his lover is still with him. It warms his heart to know he’s decided to stay a little longer tonight. But straight away, he feels the guilt creeping up on him. 

Should he really betray his trust?

Chanyeol loves him though. No doubt. It’s all out of love he reaches for the knife hidden underneath the mattress first. Almost cutting his own fingers as he finds it exactly where he left it.  
His fingers are shaking as he reaches for the oil lamp. Lighting the candle inside of it after a few clumsy attempts. 

He gasps for air. His lungs filled with air, but at the same time it’s as if all air is pushed out of them when he turns around.

His skin is kissed by the sun, looking even richer in the orange hues of the flame casting light on his petite frame. He’s lithe. An arm draped above his head, legs splayed out all across the bed. It’s an elegant exposé of pure perfection. 

The cupid’s bow prettier than he could’ve ever imagined inside of his head. 

He seems to have a thousand moles. A perfect one right beside his lips. How come he never thought of asking? 

The pale crown of hair looks close to blonde in the warm firelight. Making Chanyeol almost audibly squeal in delight when he sees it’s actually white.  
As white as the pair of feathery wings attached to his back. 

The god of love has draped himself in Chanyeol’s bedsheets. 

All this time he had no idea. He doesn’t understand how it’s possible either. Surely he should’ve heard the rustling of feathers by now? 

He wants to bury his face in them. They look so soft and delicate. As delicate as him. He yearns to discover how sensitive they actually are.

There’s a blood-curdling scream beneath him. 

He quickly withdraws his hand. Forgetting all about the brush of his fingertips along the wing closest to him as he sees the pain on his husband’s beautiful features.

He almost drops the lamp when the god pushes him away with force, crawling back to his feet as one of his wings spasms behind him. 

There are feathers missing near his shoulder. A burn-mark filling up what should’ve been there. Black spots part of a sad testimony.

There’s wax dripping down along Chanyeol’s fingers, but he doesn’t feel it. His lover’s sobs being the most heartbreaking thing he’s ever heard. 

Now they both know, gods and mortals were never supposed to be equals.

**Author's Note:**

> First post on ao3! Please check this prompt out over on my twitter to see the moodboard I created for it.  
Am I using too much enters or is it alright? Let me know!


End file.
